Clyna Hiyoku
Clyna Hiyoku is a new character appearing in Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries along with her best friend, Syrine Tsuko. She revealed to be the wielder of Igalima while Syrine wielded Shul Shagana. Etymology Hiyoku (陽翼) - Hi (陽) means Sun and Yoku (翼) means wings which refer her way of style her hair. Kirina (キリナ　-切納-) - Kiri (切) means cut and Na (納) means enjoying. Appearance Clyna is a girl with Spring Green colored hair and styled it somehow like a pair of wings with white ribbons. She has Yellow-Lime eyes and fair skinned, she has an antenna strand hair sticks out which they refer as Ahoge in Japan . First she wears a bared-shoulder pink top with elbow length sleeves and a white vest-like top underneath it. She also wears a white pleated skirt with a slash open on the left side and revealed a purple layer underneath it and a pair of white, purple and green boots that resembles a pair of green high heels and with purple colored cuffs. She also seen in Seimine Academy's Uniform but wears a green bow instead of tie, white tights and green heels. «She wears this outfit for Spring and Summer» Her Height stated to be 154cm (60.6 inches)「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime and her B / W / H is stated to be 70 / 55 / 74「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime Personality Clyna is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Lynne, Millay and Syrine. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. She is extremely protective of her. Most of her sentences end with "Desu!" or "Death", even though they all sound the same. List of Songs Hellscythe - Igalima is the activation song of Igalima and first heard in SV003. Guardian Character Like normal children and most of the Guardians, Clyna has a Guardian Character which she desire for. 「Coming soon...」 Abilities & Power 「Coming soon...」 Quotes * // Trivia * Clyna's battle song genre is Symphonic Rock. * Clyna uses Japanese and English language for her attack names. * Clyna born April 14th and her zodiac sign is Aries.「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime * Her blood type is B「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime * Clyna's favorite foods are Omelets and Banana Puddings「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime * Clyna's favorite sports are Volley ball「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime and Archery「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime * Clyna has her attacks named from places and characters of different fairy tales. * Clyna's symphogear design is similar to a witch. * Clyna wears the opposite color of Syrine's relic. * As every other main character in this show, Clyna and Syrine's unit and insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves and to Lynné briefly. Specifically: ** "Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Utau (to sing) which is the second kanji in Lynne's last name. The Kiri in Kirizan is may refer to Clyna (In japanase: Kirina) which mean to cut through. ** "The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Clyna's last name Hiyoku（陽翼）'s left is 陽 which means Sun. Syrine's last name Tsukinoko （月鋸）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. ** Kirihime (切姫), Full name "Princess of Cutting Slash" (切斬の姫　''Kirizan no Hime'') which refer to their name, Kiri which refer to Clyna who has her name with the Kiri-kanji word meanwhile Hime is to Syrine, is a part of her name (Shouki) , -ki and hime are mean princess. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gears Users Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:Attuned